


Ti Amo, William

by romione_red_4ever



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romione_red_4ever/pseuds/romione_red_4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace blushed /very/ easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ti Amo, William

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to go up yesterday in honor of Valentine's Day but I got really lazy....oops? I hope you can forgive me. This is just something I thought of out of the blue and decided to write so I hope you enjoy!

Will Solace blushed very easily. This annoyed him; he couldn’t even hold hands with his boyfriend without turning pink at the ears. You can only imagine the color of his face when Nico di Angelo whispered words in his ear in Italian during the camp council meeting.

“Ti amo, William” caused the poor boy to flush bright red. Nico, his boyfriend, smiled as Will’s face progressively grew in color. “Sei così caldo” the boy whispered. He giggled as Will pulled his hoodie strings tight to hide his blush.

“Not now sunshine” he whispered bitterly through sharply clamped teeth. He looked around the table anxiously. Will found that everyone at the table was looking at them, their eyebrows raised sky high. At the very end of the table he saw Percy and Jason cracking their knuckles, looking at Will dead in the eye.

“Solace” Percy growled, looking protectively at Nico, his younger cousin. Jason was using his hawk eyes to stare at Will; he’d even taken off his glasses to get better eye contact. The two of them shot Will a look of warning and in return Nico gave them the middle finger.

“Real classy di Angelo. That’s all you’ve got? Come on, they are threatening your boyfriend” Clarisse said, wanting to instigate a fight.

“Enough Clarisse” Annabeth said, though she was smiling with amusement at the sight in front of her. Will gulped and pulled his hoodie strings tighter in hopes that hiding behind his hoodie would make him appear invisible.

“Ti amo” the boy repeated again when everyone returned about their business. Will just huffed in annoyance and pushed Nico’s face away from his.

“Your dumb-ass cousins are threatening to kill me, so not right now” he tried, making his voice as quiet as possible.

“I AM NOT A DUMB-ASS” a voice called from the end of the table. Will sighed and put his head in his hands.

“I can’t do anything without someone else butting in” he huffed. 

“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, a camp for Greek demigods” Connor Stoll joked, smiling impishly as everyone laughed. Will laughed despite himself. After his blush went away he pulled down the hood and glared at Nico, who was laughing hysterically. An idea quickly flew through his mind.

Slowly the boy leaned closer to Nico, smiling. Suddenly he whispered “Ti amo, Nico”. He couldn’t help but break into laughter as Nico began to turn scarlet. He quickly hid his face in his hands.  
“We’re even now, amore” Will whispered. He giggled, proud of himself, and quickly avoided eye contact with Percy, who was now beginning to stand up. Thankfully Annabeth pulled him back into his seat, but Will still kept laughing and watching his boyfriend turn dark red.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooooo.... I think we all can come to the conclusion that I am Solangelo trash. Um I'm actually not sorry at all for that trash I just wrote. :)


End file.
